The Final Reunion ( Pokémon Fanfiction )
by ItsDov
Summary: Ash is revisiting the Kalos region by request that there is a special person waiting there. While Ash is traveling to the Kalos region, he also decides to try and win the league, after a previous loss at the finals with a rival named Alain.


Chapter 1: From the ground, up!

-Narration POV-

Its a day like no other in the pokemon world, a bight blue sky sweeping across Kalos, yes, Kalos. You see, Ash is here in Kalos to try and compete again in the Kalos league. If you remember, Ash had already obtained 8 badges so all he needs to do now, is train for a tough opponent like Alain. Also, Ash was sent to Kalos by his mother Delia, she said that someone special is there, someone he has already been with, who could this be? Lets have a look!

-Ashes POV-

"Here we are Pikachu, in the Kalos region. I still have strong memories of this place, when we travelled with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, those were the good days, the best days to be honest."

Pikachu: Pi-kachu!

Ash: First, we should check in at the pokemon centre, to go and re-enter the pokemon league and check up on who my mum was talking about.

(Ash arrives at the pokemon center)

Ash: Nothing different here at the lumiose city Pokemon centre, ay pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika (agree)

(Ash walks up to the desk where he is going to register for the league)

Ash: Hello nurse joy! I would like to register for the pokemon league again!

Nurse Joy: Sure thing Ash.

Ash: How do you remember my name?

Nurse Joy: Oh your name is everywhere here, we all know you for the amazing finale at the previous league, when you and Greninja had that special power that made him mega evolve.

Ash: I remember that, it was a pretty close battle, anyway im here to win the league for sure, im going to give it 105%.

Nurse Joy: Ok Ash, just place your pokedex on the screen and you'll be registered to the next league!

(Ash places his pokedex on the screen)

AI: Ask Ketchum, from pallet town. Number of badges: 8, good luck to you!

Nurse Joy: You may now take your pokedex.

Ash: Thanks nurse joy.

(Ash starts walking to one of the computers to call his mum)

Ash: Hey mum.

Delia: Hello son, how was the plane ride by yourself?

Ash: It was fine mum, anyway im here to ask you about that special person.

Delia: Ah yes, im not going to tell who that person is, but I will tell you that the person first wants you to enter the Vaniville Ryhorn race taking place later today.

Ash: So I just enter the race and the person will be there?

Delia: Haha, well the person said that you need to get at least in the top 3, well hopefully.

Ash: Then the person will be there.

Delia: Exactly.

Ash: Ok then mum, ill see you later, and I hope I see that person.

Delia: Ok sweetie, goodbye.

Ash: Bye!

(Ash walks to Vaniville Town and enters the Ryhorn race, he starts training for the race by remembering what Serena, a previous companion, told him... Time passes, Ash is ready for the race and is on the racing line, prepared to start)

Ash: Ok Pikachu, we can do this.

Announcer: 3... 2... 1... GO!

(Ash is racing through the forest along with the other racers around him. He starts to speed up and is getting closer to first place. Ash overtakes the first place racer which now puts him there, all is going well so far. It is coming to the last bit of the race, Ash still in first, all of a sudden Ash hears another racer just on his tail speeding up and is about to overtake Ash. Its a really close race with Ash and the other racer, looks like a neck on neck race. The finish line is just ahead and so both Ryhorns give it there all, it looks like Ash is in the lead. The finish line is just a few metres away when suddenly, the other racer overtakes Ash and the race is over, Ash being second place)

Ash: Woah, that was a close, ey Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Anyway, lets see who this person is. Well after we stand on the second place stand.

(Ash walks up to the second place stand, and is awarded a silver medal. He then walks of the stand and proceeds)

Ash: Do you think that special person is late Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu (Maybe)

Ash: So what do we do now, just wait for the person here or go ba-

-: ASH! OVER HERE!

Ash: Huh?..

(Ash walks to where he hears the voice)

-Narration POV-

So who is this special person Ash has met? Why are they here, and what's there purpose for meeting Ash? All of that and more,

As The Journey Continues,

To be continued.


End file.
